


Later on we'll look back and smile

by still_i_fall



Series: Where we can talk like there's something to say [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I love these two way to much to be normal, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm tired, These two being oblivious and amazing, these two are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: "Peter, I think we're soulmates.""What!?"OrThey share a fingerprint, meaning, that in this world, they're soulmates.They just don't know it yet.





	Later on we'll look back and smile

**Author's Note:**

> In this soulmate au, our characters live in a world where soulmates share a finger print. Everyone is tested at 18 for their soulmates, but sometimes (very rarely) people find their soulmates ahead of time. 
> 
> This is one of those instances.
> 
> Hope you like it.

MJ was supposed to be at Peter’s house to study.

“Peter why don’t you have a lock on your phone.” MJ said, staring down at Peter’s phone as she swipes between screens.

“What?” Peter said, spinning around in his chair to face her, “MJ,” He snatched the phone away from her, “I do too have a lock.”

MJ rolled her eyes, “Well then it must not be working, ‘cause it let me in.”

“It’s a finger print lock. So all you have to do is,” Peter picked up his phone and held it up for MJ to see, “Press the home button with your thumb.” He did so, “And voila, it’s unlocked.”

MJ took the phone from Peter, “It’s not working because I can-” MJ suddenly stopped mid sentence, eyes widening as she dropped the phone into her lap, “Shit.”

Peter grabbed the phone, ignoring her behavior, “I will prove to you that it works.” He said, “Aunt May, can you come here real quick.”

“Sure,” May called back, as she stepped out of the living area and towards his room, “What do you need?” She asked, peeking her head into his room.

Peter held out his phone to her and gestured for her to come in, “I need you to test the lock on my phone.”

May glanced between Peter and MJ, “Okay.” She said uncertainly. She pressed her thumb against the home button and nothing happened. She handed Peter back the phone, “Is that it?”

Peter nodded, “Yep! Thanks.”

As soon as May left the room, Peter jumped up out of his chair victoriously, “Ha! See, I told you the lock works.”

MJ said, nothing, there was no eye roll or any reaction at all really. She just sat there, staring at the wall, brow furrowed.

“MJ, are you okay?” Peter asked, poking her slightly if only to let her swat him away.

“Peter,” She began, “I think we’re soulmates.”

“What!?”

“My fingerprint and your fingerprint must be the same if I can get into your phone, by bypassing a fingerprint lock, which must mean…”

Peter’s eyes widened, “Shit, you’re right.”

They stared at one another. 

“So what now?” Peter asked.

MJ shrugged her shoulder, “How should I know.”

“Could I kiss you?”

“Sure.”

 

/

 

At 18, they’re still tested along with everyone else even though they already know who their soulmate is.

It’s not scary for them, and the results aren’t shocking.

But, they’re still all smiles when they see one another's name on the screen. It’s nice to have that sort of closure.

And, while everyone else is freaking out over who their soulmate is, Peter and MJ are relishing in the fact that they already know.

“Guess what MJ, I’m your soulmate.” Peter said, feigning surprise.

MJ rolled her eyes, “Stop being such an idiot, Parker.”

Then she kissed him.


End file.
